


Everyone's a Winner

by kayliemalinza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dare, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bet you a hundred dollars you can't make me come tonight," Jo says. (Short, fluffy freewrite.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone's a Winner

"Bet you a hundred dollars you can't make me come tonight," Jo says, and Dean points out, 

"Cas doesn't have a hundred dollars."

"Guess you'll have to cover him, then," she snaps back, and squares her shoulders at Cas.

Cas tilts his head. "I don't understand the purpose of this challenge," he says. Jo nearly dies trying to keep a straight face. "I thought that orgasm was the mutually desired goal of intercourse."

Jo shrugs. "Well, if you're worried that you can't get the job done...." She's kind of an asshole, playing this game with a guy who just figured out what to do with an erection like a month ago. On the other hand, Castiel had been bragging at dinner ("I do not _brag_ , Dean; I am relating historical events") that he once tunneled through twenty miles of rock with his bare hands (pinions?) to rescue a saint who had been kidnapped by demons. 

(There's also that whole busting-Dean-out-of-the-Pit thing, but they don't talk about that.) 

The point is, their nerdy angel dude likes a challenge. 

Jo checks her phone—shut up, this kind of info is useful for a hunter—and says, "Sunrise is at 5:06 am. At 5:07, someone has to pay up."

Dean mutters something into his shirt collar and scoots away before Jo can kick him.

"I accept the terms," Castiel says solemnly.

It's half past two when Jo tosses a fistful of bills on Castiel's belly, and she ain't even mad.


End file.
